When we do what we do
by Jasarita16
Summary: UA. Un bonus de l'os Skin. Quand Junsu réclame vengeance beeeen son frère et Changmin souffrent x)


**Titre :** When we do what we do

**Auteur :** Jasarita16 pour vous servir ^^

**Pairing :**Changmin x OC et mention Yoochun x Junsu et Yunho x Jaejoong

**Résumé :** UA. Un bonus de l'os Skin. Quand Junsu réclame vengeance beeeen son frère et Changmin souffrent x)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

- Changmin ! _CHANGMIN_ !

- Je t'entends parfaitement Junho. Pas la peine de me percer les tympans. Quel bon vent t'amène de si bonne heure au _Mirotic_. En passant, tu es courant que les boîtes n'ouvrent vraiment que le soir. Parce que faire la fête à 10h du mat'… C'est limite…

- Pitié, je suis sérieux. Mon frère va se venger. Et il sous-entend qu'il va mettre ta copine dans le coup !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour si peu. Il ne savait pas comment te remercier, et donc il t'a menacé tout simplement. Et Soomin aime bien faire des blagues mais je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera d'aider ton frère si vraiment il y'a vengeance.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Et certain !

- Je te fais confiance. Donc maintenant que je suis là et que tu m'as rassuré…Tu me montres comment on fait les cocktails ?

Apparemment les paroles de Changmin l'avaient assez rassuré pour que son tempérament de commère revienne à la charge.

- Après je t'envoies ma note d'honoraires.

- Pas de problèmes, pas de problèmes…

**~o~**

_Pendant ce temps, toujours au Mirotic, dans une salle, confortablement aménagée, avec des canapés, une télé et un distributeur de boissons._

- Donc vous avez tous compris votre mission ?

- OUI CHEF !

- OUI YEOBO !

- Les cibles ?

- KIM JUNHO ET SHIM CHANGMIN, CHEF !

- Me suivraient vous jusqu'à la mort soldats ?

- …

- Euhh Yeobo… Tu ne deviendrais pas un peu mégalo là ?

- Si on n'a plus le droit de rigoler…

Un observateur étranger aurait pensé, en entendant cette conversation, que le groupe – formé de cinq personnes donc quatre jeunes hommes et une jeune fille – devait fomenter un coup d'état ou un truc du genre… Chose qui n'était pas fausse.

Junsu, bien que très heureux grâce au piège que lui avaient tendu Junho son frère et Changmin son nouvel ami, voulait quand même leur faire une petite blague, une petite vengeance de rien du tout. Avec Soomin, il avait trouvé THE moyen pour les avoir tous les deux. En voyant ses amis qui avaient l'air traumatisé par le rire diabolique qu'il avait laissé échapper, Junsu se calma.

- Désolé les amis… Je me suis laissé emporter… Donc je reprends, on chope les cibles, on les amène au lieu de rendez-vous et on rempli notre mission. Tout cela dans la plus grande DISCRÉTION. Ajouta-t-il en regardant férocement…Yoochun

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Désolé Chun mais par moment t'es une vrai commère, et je voudrai éviter que notre plan s'ébruite. Donc attention ! Bon vous rappelez tous du jour, de l'heure et du lieu ?

- OUI CHEF !

- OUI TRÉSOR !

- Très b…

- Une question Junsu. Coupa la seule fille de l'assemblée. On n'a pas encore choisi les tenues.

Le ton employé traduisait l'ennui qui commençait à gagner la troupe. Il fallait se dépêcher, ce n'était pas le moment pour perdre des alliés en période de guerre.

- _J'ai le modèle parfait_. Dit Soomin en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire sadique.

Junsu préféra ignorer ce sourire pour sa sécurité mentale. Les quelques conversations qu'il avait eu avec Soomin l'avaient traumatisé à vie.

- D'accord donc pour Changmin c'est réglé. Vous proposez quoi pour la tenue de mon frère, Yunho et Jaejoong ?

Yunho, qui était allongé sur le canapé, daigna ouvrir ses yeux et lança un regard aussi froid que le blizzard de Sibérie Orientale. Junsu apeuré regarda Jaejoong.

- Excuse-le, il n'a fait aucun strike au bowling hier. Mais pour en revenir à la tenue de ton frère, je pense avoir quelques habits qui pourraient t'intéresser au pour la chanson, comment on va faire pour les faire danser dessus. Ils ne n'accepteront jamais.

- C'est justement pour aborder cette partie, je laisse la place à Yoochun notre expert-paparazzi. Chun…Yoochun… YOOCHUN !

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Yoochun qui lui fixait la porte d'un air étrange. Il dû sentir le regard des autres dardé sur lui car il se reprit aussitôt et parla.

- Hum… Désolé je me suis laissé distraire. Voici une vidéo prise il y'a quelques jours lors de l'anniversaire de notre cher ami Jaejoong. Certains ont pu assister au spectacle – il fît un clin d'œil à Soomin – et pour les autres – Jaejoong et Yunho qui ont déserté avant la fin – je n'ai que deux mots : _enjoy it ! _

Sur ces étranges mots et un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, Yoochun alluma le lecteur dvd et mit un cd.

**~o~**

_Quelques heures plus tard, toujours au Mirotic…_

- Changmin ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. On doit mettre sur place un plan pour nous sauver d'une merde pas possible.

Junho s'agitait dans tous les sens, avait le regard légèrement fou, en gros il paniquait. Changmin lui paraissait tranquille, trop tranquille même pour quelqu'un qui devrait être dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou si l'hypothèse du stressé de la vie, Junho, était vrai.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Junho, on n'a rien à craindre. Tu oublies que je suis Voldamin, esprit malfaisant à ses heures perdues. Fais exactement ce que je vais te dire et on s'en sortira. Bon, il fait seize heures donc je propose de prendre d'abord une bonne collation. Pour déstresser rien ne vaut un bon chocolat chaud et une généreuse part de gâteau préparé par Jaejoong.

- Pfffff ventre sur pattes …

Il n'osait pas le dire, mais Junho était soulagé de voir Changmin aussi calme. Junsu est quelqu'un de bien avec le cœur sur la main, mais quand on le cherchait, il se transformait en une peste pas possible. Et s'il s'associait à Soomin, les carottes n'étaient pas cuites, elles étaient plus cramées qu'un plat de Yunho !

**~o~**

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

- Salut Changmin ! Comment ca va ?

- Salut Junho, comme tu le vois je suis débordé, alors si tu viens pour papoter, tu tombes vraiment mal. A moins que tu te dévoues pour m'aider.

Junho regarda Changmin, regarda les clients qui eux ne se gênaient pas pour le reluquer, non, le_ dévorer des yeux._ Il avait beau être cent pour cent hétéro, ce genre de regard le terrifiait toujours. Donc pour plus de sécurité, il accepta d'aider Changmin. Et en plus d'une assurance pour ses fesses, le bar lui permettait de profiter d'une vue d'ensemble du _Mirotic._

Pendant que Changmin préparait les cocktails déjà commandés, Junho prenait les nouvelles commandes. Mais l'afflux de clients ne l'empêcha pas de papoter.

- Tu penses que d'ici je pourrai voir la tête de Junsu quand Yoochun va faire son show ?

Changmin fut tenté de faire la sourde oreille mais son côté Voldamin le poussa à répondre. La grippe avait obligé Yoochun à garder le lit pendant deux semaines, et Junsu n'était pas vraiment ravi d'écourter leurs minis vacances. Et surtout, il était légèrement jaloux du regard des autres sur _son _Yoochun, bien qu'il clamait haut et fort que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ici c'est le carré V.I.P. Soomin sera avec Junsu en plus, donc tout ce qu'on ne verra pas, elle nous le racontera.

Quand Changmin prononça le nom de Soomin, Junho ne pu réprimer des frissons de peur. Changmin avait beau lui dire qu'elle et Junsu ne leur feront rien, il restait quand même sur ses gardes. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils vont pleurer leur vie quand ces deux-là mettront en route leur vengeance. Il nettoya un peu le bar pour se redonner contenance. Puis soudain, la salle fut dans le noir.

_« Tiens Yoochun commence son show en avance ? »_

Un halo de lumière se fit au milieu de la scène et Yoochun apparu. Cependant il n'était pas vêtu de sa tenue habituelle pour ses shows. Chose qui ne plut pas aux habitués de la boîte qui ne se gênèrent pas pour montrer leur mécontentement.

- _OUUUUUH OUUHHH OOOUUUUHHH_

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. Mes chers amis, bien que parfaitement rétabli, je ne pourrais pas faire mon show ce soir. Mais cependant, je vous réserve une petite surprise. Ce soir vous n'aurez pas un, mais deux charmants jeunes hommes pour me remplacer. Ils sont certes débutants mais ne sous-estimez pas leur talent.

Apeuré, Junho vola presque vers Changmin.

- On est dans la merde, tu as vu ! Ils vont se venger. Yoochun parle de nous j'en suis sûr. Ils veulent nous faire danser sur la scène, eomo eomo eomo eomo…

Changmin ne répondit rien, il se contentait de sourire et servir les clients. Puis il donna à Junho une petite claque à la nuque pour le calmer. Pendant ce temps Yoochun continuait son discours.

- Certains les connaissent déjà, d'autres non. Alors je vous demande d'encourager nos charmantes recrues : _Shim Changmin _et_ Kim Junho_ !

_BOOM ! _Junho s'évanouit aussitôt sous le choc de l'annonce. Changmin paraissait serein, mais le shaker broyé dans sa main montrait _légèrement_ le contraire. Les projecteurs étaient tous orientés dans leur direction. Changmin hésitait à réveiller Junho surtout avec les regards insistants des clients…

Il senti un regard sur sa nuque et il se retourna. Son regard croisa un regard noisette pétillant de sadisme. Elle n'avait apparemment pas oublié sa mauvaise blague et Junho lui avait offert un prétexte de vengeance sur un plat en or.

Soomin fit son plus beau sourire à Changmin et repris sa position initiale.

_« Ça lui apprendra à vouloir me faire des blagues stupides. Où a-t-il vu qu'on pouvait manger les réserves de chocolat de Lim Soomin et s'en sortir indemne ?! Tu vas pleurer Shim Changmin ! »_

Junsu de son côté semblait préoccupé par son frère. En effet, après qu'il se soit tombé dans les pommes, Junho s'était méchamment cogné l'arrière du crâne et saignait assez pour qu'il soit interdit de danse. Changmin se retrouvait donc seul pour le supplice.

Il alla donc dans les coulisses voir sa tenue et essayer de trouver une chorégraphie assez potable pour ne pas être la risée de ses clients après. Mais il déchanta très vite quand il aperçu la tenue qu'il devait porter. Il supplia Yoochun du regard, mais ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. En désespoir de cause, il demanda sur quelle chanson il devait danser.

- Tu te rappelles de l'anniversaire de Jaejoong ?

- Oui, plus ou moins…

- Tu te rappelles de la chanson sur laquelle Junho et toi dansiez ?

Finalement, Junho avait bien deviné le sale coup qu'ils allaient leur faire. Changmin accusa le coup et se ressaisi. Voldamin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et ce n'était pas _cette_ chanson et _ce_ costume qui allaient avoir sa peau.

- Donne-moi trois minutes Yoochun, je dois parler à quelqu'un.

Il s'en alla avec le costume du côté du DJ. Deux minutes et quarante secondes plus tard, il était de retour avec le costume sur le dos. Yoochun ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Le costume que Camélia avait choisi était vraiment loin de ressortir tous les atouts de Changmin.

Il s'agissait d'un costume représentant un dinosaure. Il avait une sorte de serre-tête en velours vert avec une tête de dinosaure dessus, une combinaison en velours blanc pour les bras et vert pour le reste du corps. Elle était fermé jusqu'au cou. De petites pointes jaunes en mousses surmontaient les bras et il avait une peluche en forme de dinosaure à la ceinture. La combinaison s'arrêtait à mi-mollets et était complétée par des all-stars, vert pour le pied gauche et jaune pour le droit.

Changmin, drapé dans sa dignité, ignora royalement son aîné et monta sur scène. Il redoutait la réaction du public mais ne s'attendait pas aux visages choqués des clients. Mais la palme revenait à Jaejoong qui était rouge comme une tomate et se roulait quasiment par terre. Cette commère allait se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler ce fâcheux incident chaque fois qu'ils se verraient.

_« Et c'est parti ! »_

_**That girl neomu yeppeo Oh my god giga makhyeo igeon bon jeogi eomneun geureon areumdaumiya  
Mallo seolmyeonghaedo aradeutji motalgeoya chaek sogeseona bol su inneun kkum sogeseona mannaboneun  
Geureon yeojaran mallya narimyeon nalmada oji anha**_

_That girl, so pretty. Oh my god, unbelievable. This is beauty I've never seen before  
Even if I explain it in words, you won't understand. Someone you see in a book or meet in a dream  
She's that kind of girl. If you let her go, she won't come back_

C'était vraiment une vengeance signée Lim Soomin. Il avait la malheureuse habitude de mimer le refrain de cette chanson quand il voyait une fille, juste pour faire rager sa petite-amie. Apparemment, le coup du chocolat fût la goutte de trop. Tant bien que mal, Changmin exécuta la chorégraphie. Il sautait dans tous les sens.

_**Dwitmoseubi neomu sarameul goeropge hae chakhan nareul jakku nappeun mameul meokge hae  
Igeon chameul suga eobseo jeongmal neomuna goerowo yeonghwa minyeoneun goerowol bol ttae boda deo goerowo**_

_Her appearance from behind distresses a person. It keeps making a kind me into having a bad heart  
I can't hold this in. I'm so distressed. I'm even more distressed then a distressed movie star_

Il se retourna et se passa lentement les mains sur les fesses. Il eut des frissons d'effroi quand il entendit les clients siffler. Il cru même entendre l'un deux lui faire une proposition très indécente.

_**Geunyeoui ipsureun masisseo ipsureun masisseo (10jeom manjeome 10jeom)  
Geunyeoui darineun meotjyeo darineun meotjyeo (10jeom manjeome 10jeom)  
Geunyeoui nallineun meoritgyeol nallineun meoritgyeol (10jeom manjeome 10jeom)  
Geunyeoneun meorieseo balkkeutkkaji modu da (10jeom manjeome 10jeom)  
**_

_Her lips are tasty, lips are tasty (10 out of 10)  
Her legs are beautiful, legs are beautiful (10 out of 10)  
Her waving hair, her waving hair (10 out of 10)  
Everything from her head to her toes (10 out of 10)__** (1)**_

Soomin allait souffrir. Il se passa les doigts sur les lèvres tout en regardant l'être le plus diabolique…après lui bien sûr. Bien, il était arrivé au moment crucial.

_« J'espère que la combinaison ne va pas se coincer… »_

Changmin fît un geste de sa main et la salle fût aussitôt dans le noir. La musique s'était également arrêtée. Soomin n'aimait pas ça du tout. Changmin était censé continuer à se trémousser sur scène et voilà qu'à la place, elle était dans le noir. Soudain, aussi vite qu'elle était partie, la lumière revint, mais sur la scène, aucun Changmin se trémoussait. A la place, il y'avait la chaise que Yoochun utilisait habituellement lors de ses show.

Une mélodie se fît entendre et elle parut très, trop familière à Soomin qui commençait vraiment à avoir des doutes. Ces derniers se confirmèrent quand elle vit Changmin sur la scène. Le public sifflait, applaudissait et certains même paraissaient en transe. Il y'avait de quoi. Changmin s'était changé et avait revêtu un autre costume. Soomin faillit faire une attaque tellement il était beau. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'appelait.

- Soomin, c'est à toi de monter sur la scène.

Yoochun affichait un regard moqueur et lui montrait la chaise qui était au milieu de la scène. Soomin le supplia du regard, mais il resta inflexible. Résignée, elle se dirigeait vers l'échafaud. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus ses jambes ne semblaient plus la porter. Elle tremblait même. Changmin n'allait pas la rater, vu le sourire carnassier qu'il lui adressa quand elle s'installa sur la chaise.

Il était tout de blanc vêtu. Son haut était sans manches et sur sa poitrine, il y'avait deux grandes fentes qui laissaient apparaître un torse bronzé et musclé. Son pantalon était simple, assez serré pour laisser place à l'imagination mais sans plus. Aux mains, il avait des gants blancs. Le haut comme le pantalon était constellé de strass. Avec la lumière, l'ensemble faisait briller Changmin de mille feux.

_**Yeah  
Oooo  
Check it out**_

Let me come on over  
I'm gonna put you on a sofa  
And do just like I told yah  
And work that body right Oo shawty  
I know that you've been naughty  
So get up on my lap  
And work it work it  
Twerk it oh twerk it  
I wanna see you sweating girl  
The best is what your getting girl  
So lets take our time

Cette chanson ! Elle avait une signification particulière pour Soomin. Lors d'une fête, Changmin lui avait fait sa déclaration durant cette chanson. Et là, il commençait à s'avancer lentement, tel un guépard, prêt à sauter sur sa proie.

_**Lets go into the room in the bed  
Make you wet its the best  
When we do what we do**_

Lentement il se baissa et mis sa bouche à côté de son oreille. Soomin pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Changmin, son parfum qui était un subtil mélange des alcools qu'il servait et de son odeur naturelle.

- On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie chérie.

_**Or we can slip into the shower  
And make it last for hours  
When we do what we do**_

Trop choquée pour répondre, Soomin le regardait tout simplement. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis sur pause. Les battements de son cœur dépassaient de loin la norme et elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes. Etant très proche de Changmin, elle remarqua que le corps de celui-ci semblait scintiller étrangement, comme s'il s'était enduit d'une quelconque huile.

_**Lets go into the room in the bed  
Make you wet its the best  
When we do what we do**_

Pendant que la musique continuait son bonhomme de chemin, il ondulait, se déhanchait lentement, et glissait ses bras le long de son torse. Soomin, sur la chaise faisait cette fois face au public. Changmin faisait tout pour lui faire perdre la tête et la rendre un peu jalouse par la même occasion.

_**Oh baby oh baby oh baby, Oh yeah  
It's the best when we do what we do**_

Il se mît dos à elle et donc face au public et entama le plus lent et le plus sexy des déhanchés qu'il ait été de voir dans toute l'histoire du _Mirotic (__**ndA : Bi Rain **_dans_** Hips Song **__ou__** Love song **__hehe au choix__** )**__)__. _Même Yoochun fut soufflé par le mouvement. Quand il fut sur les genoux, il retira d'un coup sec son haut révélant au public un corps magnifiquement musclé.

_**Oh girl your making me wanna go crazy  
Out of my mind  
The way you looking when you naked  
I get so impatient  
But then you tell me to hush  
Because you don't wanna rush  
**_

Les clients sifflaient et criaient à qui mieux-mieux et Soomin n'était dans une meilleur position. Eux voyaient tout alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une partie à contempler. Même si ladite partie était plutôt agréable à regarder… Elle voulait voir les abdos bon sang ! Son orgueil relégué aux oubliettes, Soomin profitait au maximum de la peau qui été offerte à sa vue.

_**Work it oh work it  
Twerk it oh twerk it baby  
I wanna see you sweating girl  
The best is what your getting girl  
So lets take our time**_

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps car il se retourna…l'air effrayé. Apparemment les cris des clients l'avaient ramené à la réalité. Mais Changmin ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua son show. Soomin ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les abdominaux parfaits de son petit-ami pendant qu'il s'approchait. Il s'avançait lentement vers elle et se saisi de sa main.

_**Lets go into the room in the bed  
Make you wet its the best  
When we do what we do  
**_

Avec un sourire carnassier, il posa la main sur son visage, puis descendit le long de son torse. Puis la main de Soomin, s'étant vraisemblablement mise en mode automatique, descendit d'elle-même jusqu'aux abdominaux que leur propriétaire reluquait quelques instants auparavant. La peau était si douce…

_**Or we can slip into the shower  
And make it last for hours  
When we do what we do (2)  
**_

A regret, elle enleva sa main et Changmin se recula tout en restant en face d'elle. Il se saisit de son pantalon et tira d'un coup sec, révélant un magnifique boxer argenté et des jambes musclées. Le public battu le record de sifflement et Soomin était devenue officiellement cardiaque. Pendant que la chanson continuait, Changmin avançait mais cette fois sans onduler les hanches et avec un air déterminé dans les yeux.

Il fit claquer ses doigts et une pluie de pétales de roses rouges se déversa sur la scène. Camélia était bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Cela s'aggrava lorsque Changmin posa un genou à terre et lui présenta la plus belle bague qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

- Soomin quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis. Je voudrai que ce paradis dure éternellement. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Dans la salle, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même les mouches avaient fait profil bas devant sa déclaration. Soomin la gorge trop serrée et les yeux remplis de larmes ne pu que hocher vivement la tête pour dire oui. Elle sauta dans les bras de son désormais fiancé et entreprit de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie. Envolés les désirs de vengeance.

Dans les coulisses, Yoochun rejoint par ses amis Jaejoong et Yunho, Junsu étant avec son frère toujours inconscient, contemplaient avec émotion le couple.

- Finalement les vengeances ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Yunho quand est-ce que tu me fais un show ?

- Dites je me demandais… D'où il a sorti sa bague ?

Yunho et Jaejoong se regardèrent et firent la grimace.

- On ne veut même pas savoir !

* * *

**(1) 2PM – 10 out 10**

**(2) Jay Park – When we do what we do**


End file.
